victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennedy Rae West
Hi. I'm Kennedy :) I'm 15 and I go to Hollywood Arts :) I <3 all my friends and am always looking to make new ones. So talk to me! Click to go to my Slap Profile! Apperance Hair Colour: Blonde, but it's dyed. Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: My freckles. I've had crooked teeth...Mainly all my life. I just got braces last year. I have freckles scattered all over my nose. They sometimes get very annoying. I wear blue contacts, because I hate my brown eyes. To me, they look like mud. Family Danielle West Danielle and I are twin sisters. You can never be able to tell, because we look so different. You can easily tell us apart. It's almost as if we weren't meant to be twins in the first place. She can be really cocky and arrogant sometimes, but I still love her. Blake West Blake is the best big brother I could ever ask for. He's really sweet and caring, and I know he would do anything for me. Blake is always there for me, no matter what I'm going through. I'm very lucky to have him in my life. Elsie Carterson (Mom) I honestly don't know much about my Mom. She left almost right after Danielle and I were born. My dad swears to God I look exactly like her. But all I know is she didn't care enough about two newborn babies to stay and look after them. This is why I hate my mother, and honestly don't ever look forward to meeting her. Jason West (Dad) I'm a true Daddy's Girl. I always have been, always will be. I love my Dad with all my heart. He is always here for me when I need something. My dad is my rock, and I know he will comfort me when I need it. History I grew up in Canada. We moved to California when I was about 12. It was a huge change for me. I grew up speaking fluent French, then I'm expected to start speaking English all of a sudden? It really didn't fly with me that well. It took me a while to get used to the language, but once I did, it was really easy for me. I still speak French, and if you ask me, I will. I auditioned to get into Hollywood Arts this year. Apparently they think I was so talented that they put me in on the spot. I mean, I don't really think I'm that amazing of a singer. Or a dancer. I'm a decent Soccer player though. I love One Directon. They are my life. Not literally, I just really love them. I also love Ed Sheeran, the Janoskians, Cher Lloyd, Maroon 5, The Wanted, Train...I just love music, in short. Hollywood Arts has probably been the best experience I've ever had. It's giving me better acting skills, as well as singing and dancing. The academics here are great, too. Well, that's your little look into my life. Personality I have a pretty good personality, I guess. I'm usually really nice, but sometimes I can snap. I can go from happy-go-lucky one minute to down and gloom the next. I guess I'm a bit bipolar. I'm very fragile, so don't toy with my feelings. I can be a bit of an airhead at times. Oh, and Mondays are my bad days. I'm very cranky on Mondays. Be careful around me then. Relationships Beau Brooks Beau and I grew up together. We were best friends. About a year ago, we realized we had feelings for each other. Then he got all into his Janoskians stuff and basically forgot about me. I'm still not over him. So try to make a move on me before I make a move on you, I'll say no. Because I'm still in love with Beau. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre and I are close friends. I can call on him whenever I need a helping hand, and I know he'll be there. He really takes care of me in my times of need. Beck Oliver Beck and I are great friends. He is probably my best guy friend. He was the first person who I talked to when I started Hollywood Arts. We instantly hit it off and became inseperable. I love him to death. Cat Valentine Best friends? More like sisters. Cat and I are joined at the hip. She's my best friend, and I know whenever I need anything, I can count on her. I'm surprised we aren't related. Jade West Jade scares me. I try to stay away from her. End of story. Robbie Shapiro Robbie...Where do I begin? He can be quite annoying at times. But other times, I freaking can't live without this kid. He is one of my best friends in the entire world, but he can also be the most annoying kid in the universe. Tori Vega I love Tori. She's awesome. Cat, Tori, and I are like...The 3 musketeers. We have all our classes together, and she is, in short, one of my best friends. Trina Vega Trina gets on my last nerve most of the time. She's always tagging along with me wherever I go, and she is quite the nusiance most of the time. But other times, she is awesome. In short, Trina is confusing. Other People Eliza Sheeran Eliza is my best friend from Canada. I still see her sometimes. She and I grew up together, and we've been inseperable since then. I love her to death. Luke Brooks Some of you may be thinking "Oh! Luke Brooks from the Janoskians!" And you're exactly right. Luke and I are best friends. We grew up living right next to each other, and our dads grew up together, so we were basically meant to be friends. He's flipping awesome. Trivia *I play the flute, and I'm actually pretty good. *I have 2 pillow pets, A unicorn and a Hippo. *I used to work at Nike. But then I got fired. *I have a cactus in my room. Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Kennedy Rae West Category:Characters with TheSlap